The love of a big blue dragon
by Lat1As L0v3R
Summary: This is a oneshot set after chapter 4 of my other story Nate Fiume's Altomare love. "So then you... you love me" It was not a question but a statement 'Yes' I said blushing even more if it was possible "Well that's good" she said as we got a little closer 'Why' "Because I love you too" and with that we pulled each other into a deep kiss. LatiosXBianca Rated T to be safe.


HI PEPOL! I decided to write the one-shot. This takes place at the end of ch4 of my main story. (Btw that was the _longest chapter EVAR!_)

PS this is the last thing I'm doing before christmas so... I'll see you in a kinda long while.

Oh dear GOD! Do I have to do this every time!? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate.

* * *

**The love of a big blue dragon**

**(Bianca's POV)**

After everyone had left I started to clean up. 'Do you want some help' I gasped in shock and turned around "Oh Latios I thought you had left" 'Well I never, so would you like some help' he asked again "Yes please" So with that _we_ started to clean up after a little while I asked him a question "Hey Latios, what Nate said before at dinner, that wasn't true was it?" 'Huh! W..wh...what.. I er.. I Don't know what you're eh talking about' he stammered with a blush. "I think you're lying!" I said in a sing-song voice 'Er.. Well you see... Heh.. The..the truth is...er... I, _*Sigh* _Yes it was true' he finished with a rather embarrassed look on his face. "Oh. Well now..." and I did what Lucas was famous for... and faint.

* * *

**(Latios' POV)**

After Bianca fainted right in front of my eyes I quickly dashed forward to catch her mid fall. I blushed from having her in my arms. She looked so peacefull unconcious. Heh look at me always so calm yet I completely loose my cool when I am confronted by this girl _*Sigh*_ She was beautiful no... perfect in every way. I loved her so much... Bianca.

Slowly she regained conciousness. I looked into her eyes as she woke up and when she saw me, she screamed and jolted upright hitting me in the head '"Owowow!"' we both said at the same time "Oh hey" she said blushing when we both stopped rubbing our heads 'Hey' I replied also blushing deeply. "So then you... you love me" It was not a question but a statement 'Yes' I said blushing even more if it was possible "Well that's good" she said as we got a little closer 'Why?' "Because I love you too" and with that we pulled each other into a deep kiss.

When we pulled apart for breath she brushed the side of my face with hand and we pulled eachother into a hug. "What do you say we take this upstairs?" She said with a sly smile. OH! Her bedrooms upstairs. 'I say okay... Love' she blushed very deeply at her new name and then grabbed my hand and we dashed up stairs, kissed for what seemed like eternity and then she tackled me onto the bed.

* * *

**(Bianca's POV)**

I woke up the next morning feeling different than I normally did I lifted up my duvet and relized why... I had no clothes on. I looked across from me and saw Latios sleeping soundly. Then the memories of last night came back to me and I decided to wake him up... my way. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him. As he opened his eyes I pulled back a bit "Good morning sleepy-head" I said with a soft 'Good morning' he replied with a yawn "Would you like me to wake you up a bit more?" I asked, my smile becoming a bit more sly 'Okay' he said and we kissed again more deeply this time.

"Ahem" We froze when we heard that and with wide eyes turned to see Nate standing at the door with his trademark grin "Not to interrupt you two love birds but, I made breakfast" '"How long were you standing there?"' We both asked, blushing furiously. "Oh. Just before 'Good morning sleepy-head'!" He said the last part in a rather mocking tone and burst out laughing "Get dressed I've got to go check on breakfast" he said still laughing as he walked out of the door. Me and Latios gave eachother a quick kiss and I got dressed.

* * *

**A/N:** So what didja think? This is my first oneshot and I think I did OK. Please review and tell me what you think!

PS I will answer reviews for this story on Nate Fiume's Altomare love ch5.

* * *

**Lat1As L0v3R sighning out!**


End file.
